William Tell Overture
舞力全开：活力派 Just Dance 2017 ( / )https://club.ubi.com/#!/en-US/game/just-dance-2017-og |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = /Cobalt Blue (2017) |pc = / |gc = / |artist = (credited as Rossini) |year = 1829 |nogm = 4 each |perf= Cormier Claude (P1) Julien Durand (P2) |nowc = WilliamTell |name = William Tell - Overture |pictos= 93|audio = }}"William Tell Overture", composed by , is featured on Just Dance 2016, Just Dance Now, 舞力全开：活力派, and Just Dance 2017 as a Ubisoft Club exclusivehttps://club.ubi.com/#!/en-US/game/just-dance-2017-og and in-game for Nintendo Switch. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers appear to be both male "horseless jockeys", as described in the interview. Both of them wear helmets, long sleeve shirts, white pants, and black boots. P1’s helmet is brown, and his shirt is yellow and purple with stars. P2’s helmet is orange, and his shirt is orange and purple with squares and stripes. Both jockeys pretend to be riding without horses, even going as far as jumping over hurdles and horseracing. williamtell_coach_1_big.png|P1 williamtell_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The routine takes place in a cardboard land. There are shrubs and a brown road. Halfway in the background, the scenery zooms through quickly backwards like a conveyor, and at a slower pace in the closer half. Horses on strings appear throughout the routine. Stable equipment such as horseshoes and hurdles can also be seen on the conveyor strip. When the symphony slows down, the background darkens and a spot is highlighted by a bright spotlight. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves for each coach in this routine. Note that all four Gold Moves are done consecutively. Gold Move 1: Put your arms out in a V position. Gold Move 2: Spread your arms out and lift your left leg, as if you are flying. Gold Move 3: Point straight forward with your right hand, with your legs positioned like riding a snowboard (akin to Jump). Gold Move 4: Spread out your knees and put your hands in front of you like you are riding a horse WTO GM1 P.png|Gold Move 1 WTO GM3 P.png|Gold Move 2 WTO GM2 P.png|Gold Move 3 WTO GM4 P.png|Gold Move 4 WTO GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests Original * Rainbow * Year Round (2017) Trivia * William Tell Overture is the second piece of classical music in the franchise since Hungarian Dance No. 5. * This song holds the record for being the oldest song in the series, being 186 years old. * This is the fourth song by an artist of Italian origins, after Satisfaction, Cercavo Amore, Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale). It is followed by Boys (Summertime Love) and [[Blue (Da Ba Dee)|''Blue (Da Ba Dee)]]. * The routine ties with ''Funplex and'' Jump'' for the most consecutive Gold Moves, with 4. * The dancers recycle moves from Don't Worry Be Happy, Timber and I Gotta Feeling. * In the preview, this is the third song to have Alkis wearing something related to the routine; the other songs are I Gotta Feeling, Let's Groove,'' Fancy, ''Circus and Boys (Summertime Love). * There are four parts of the symphony, the structure they use for this game was "Finale, March Of The Swiss Soldiers". ** The first 1 minute and 55 seconds are removed from the song. * This is the only routine in Just Dance 2016 in which the coaches appear in the menu square with the same poses as in the coach selection menu. ** This is also the only song on Just Dance 2016 revealed at E3 to not have a mashup or an alternate. * Gold Move 3 is recycled from Jump. * In Just Dance Now, the Gold Move effects are slightly moved up. * William Tell Overture, along with Crazy Christmas, Hungarian Dance No. 5 and Irish Meadow Dance, was made free from December 23 to December 31, 2016 on to celebrate Christmas.http://justdance.163.com/news/update/2016/12/22/22135_663365.html Gallery WilliamTellSqu.png|''William Tell Overture'' WTO Menu.gif|''William Tell Overture'' in the Just Dance 2016 menu Williamtell cover albumcoach.png |''Just Dance 2016'' album coach 65843.png| cover 254.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2016/Now 200254.png|Gold avatar 300254.png|Diamond avatar 18221430754_ce08ca065a_o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18846726401_f419c45f20_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 Desktop 16-6-2015 4-17-33 PM-122.png|Background WilliamTell.png|Rehearsals William Tell.png|Concept art, behind the scenes and final results WilliamTell3.png|Ideas for the background Overetell.png 18838912572_e5f0384505_o.png william tell pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Williamtellmockup.PNG|Mockup screenshot of William Tell Overture Videos William Tell Overture Just Dance 2016 - William Tell Overture - 5 stars Just Dance Now - William Tell Overture (720p 60fps) Just Dance China - (William Tell)Overture - Rosini Just Dance 2017 William Tell Overture Ps Move 5 stars ps4 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Before 1900s Category:Classical Music Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Cormier Claude Category:Julien Durand Category:Deceased Artists Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017